


No Sweat

by Spongeekat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter, M/M, Peter is definitely legal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongeekat/pseuds/Spongeekat
Summary: Steve Rogers was the definition of textbook perfection, and while he didn’t seem to know it, Peter Parker definitely did....Who knew their first time having sex would be during the very iconic Rocky Horror Picture Show?





	No Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anonymous request on tumblr for a smut story, and because there's not enough Spideyshield to fulfill my need, I decided to write a story for them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve Rogers was the definition of textbook perfection, and while he didn’t seem to know it, Peter Parker definitely did. 

The small crush that Peter had formed on the older man had primarily stemmed from a childhood fascination with one of his favorite heroes, someone he’d had posters of sitting on his walls right next to Howard Stark and Marie Curie. Of course meeting him had been a nerve wracking experience, and Steve had admittedly been one of the first Avengers to leave Peter jelly-kneed from one smile. While Peter had written his reaction off rather well- in his eyes- by continuing to geek out over the rest of the heroes personally requesting he be part of their team, his eyes continued to fall back to the overlooming team leader until he had to forcibly drag them away. He realized later that the racing of his heart wasn’t entirely just due to the fact he was staring at a National hero… but Captain America was absolutely stunning. Everything from the curve of his bulging muscles to the sweet, sparkling grin had made his stomach jump right up to his throat, and Peter instantly felt small and wimpy in comparison. 

How did someone like Tony Stark work with him all the time? Even if he was shorter than Tony, Peter was more toned than the old guy and could likely bench press close to what Steve could. But he had still sensed inadequacy creeping up into his mind when facing him. It was insane. 

Peter tried to ignore his crush the best he could, divulging himself into their missions and keeping his attention off of Steve each chance he got. It worked for the most part, until the times Peter would say a dorky reference to some old time sci-fi movie Steve hadn't watched. Steve would then confess his ignorance, which led to post-mission movie time relaxation, then meeting up twice a week to marathon the entire series. Which, in turn, was how Peter found himself showing Steve an entire collection of classic movies, mixed with some of his own personal favorites, any night the two of them had free. Peter often had to do some early-morning scrambling to finish his homework assignments, but he made sure he had as much room as possible for Steve in his schedule. 

Their first kiss had been during Beauty and the Beast. Missing the rest of the movie in way of Steve's hands pulling his waist in closer and his lips exploring his neck was well worth it. They'd even rewatched it a second time, to see if Steve could digest any more information, though most movie nights had begun to transition further towards heated make out sessions than actual watching. Eventually, they got good at multi-tasking, at least, in that regard. 

Who knew their first time having sex would be during the very iconic Rocky Horror Picture Show? _Give yourself over to absolute pleasure..._

“This movie can't be a classic.” 

Peter's eyes trailed up rock hard thighs pulsing with pure muscle, up through a matching set of abs, then landed loosely on Steve's face. His eyes were locked on the screen flashing bright reds and gothic blacks, darting around to capture every detail of the cult film. Soft, high pitched singing played statically behind Peter, though the hand laced in his hair kept his body from being able to turn. He could only guess where they were based on loose knowledge (And Steve's inability to sit through 10 minutes of a movie without commenting on the ridiculous plot.) 

“Mhm.” Peter hummed back in reply, lips preoccupied with the throbbing erection tucked between them. Fingers tugged harder, sub-consciously, on his head, and Peter easily complied as his throat relaxed to take more of his length down. The soft groan he earned enticed him further, and he slipped closer to the couch to give his other hand a chance to trace fingernails over warm, tan skin. 

“Wasn't this a romantic movie before? Why is this Butler singing in the window?”

Peter raised an eyebrow at Steve's question, grunting in response. His fingers dug into Steve's hip for a perch, focusing on quieting his inquiries with his tongue. 

“Also, is the Time Warp some sort of famous dance I haven't heard of yet? It looks ridiculous. Peter?” Steve drug his eyes down to meet the annoyed gaze looking up at him, realizing he couldn't answer (his mouth very much preoccupied) as he broke into a sheepish grin, and drug his heavy hand off of the young man’s crown. “Sorry.” 

Peter finally pulled his lips free, wiping them on the back of his hand. He expertly crawled up beside Steve to glance at the TV, immediately met with the sight of Susan Sarandon taking a dramatic dive in the wake of Tim Curry’s sudden appearance. “This is the best scene in the entire movie.” 

As if on cue, Steve's eyes bulged and Peter was dropped off into a laughing fit while the Transylvanian danced half-naked on screen. 

“Right. Not sure how long it'll take me to get used to people dressing this way.” 

“Don't worry, even this is overemphasized. But you would meet some nice Drag Queens if you tried Midtown.” 

“Hmm. Remind me later.” 

Peter carefully picked his way back onto Steve's lap, maneuvering him to lay on the couch to their original position. Slender fingers poked intensively at the hem of Steve's shirt, who relaxed into the touch and let it slip up and off. Then Peter worked on his jeans, and went for his own while he was at it. He'd grown used to those blue eyes mostly remaining focused on the TV. He didn't mind. The original goal of these nights were acclimating him to pop culture, and getting off was a sweet bonus. 

Steve's hands eventually found Peter's waist during one of the lower energy scenes, and he finally took the chance to gaze at the lithe figure waiting somewhat patiently for his attention. A gentle smile crossed his lips that had Peter melting against him a moment later, and then they were kissing and everything felt so _right._ The perfection of the moment was only enhanced when a strong roll of Steve's hips up against Peter's had him mewling. Steve all but forgot about the movie when his sounds drew him in. He sat up, keeping Peter's hard on slack against his own while creating hot friction between his boxers. Strong hands kept him anchored against his thighs at an angle that would have any normal person groaning in effort, though Peter’s flexible body was easily manipulated to accommodate Steve’s need to hold him tight. 

 

And then hot lips danced over Peter’s collarbone and his soft voice breathed out in a moan in reaction. Each gentle but firm grind was sending him into a euphoric high that he collapsed into. 

_“Peter.”_

His name was a soft grunt of appreciation for the heat building, and Peter’s eyes traced the beautiful curve of Steve's beautiful skin spread out before him.

“You’re perfect.” The words caught both Steve and Peter off guard, escaping from Peter’s lips before he had had time to stop them. But Steve kissed them right off of his mouth with a teasing look that gave them the chance to catch their breath. 

“I was engineered to be.” Steve murmured as they drew apart, hands disappearing up Peter’s shirt to drag it off while also shifting to pin him to the couch. Taut leg muscles pulled Steve down to lay atop him, which he easily moved with. 

“N-No, Steve, I mean it.” Peter argued back, watching intently as Steve’s boxers were dragged off his hips and discarded on the floor. “You aren’t just some…” 

_The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_

“You aren’t some Rocky Horror.” 

Steve paused his hands lingering on Peter’s waistband long enough to look back at the fleeing monster on screen, and the confusion was evident on his face. “Thank...you?” 

“It makes sense! Like, he was engineered by a scientist to function as a muscular tool for Frank-N-Furter, and that’s what he died as--” 

“Is that one of those ‘spoilers?’” Steve quirked an eyebrow down at the flushed boy, those wide eyes surprised, but amused by his response. Still, the older hero laughed, making Peter grin right back. “Is this even worth watching anymore?” 

“Well, yeah! That’s why I turned it on. Cult classic.” 

“Mmm.” Steve released a long drawl on the word as he finished his mission and discarded Peter’s boxers, then socks, until he was shyly exposed underneath him. “But do you want to keep watching?” 

Peter opened his mouth to express that yes, he actually really liked this movie and wished he’d continue, but he was promptly cut off by fingernails grazing the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. His senses went on high alert as he looked back up at Steve almost questioningly. They’d done everything, from oral to foreplay to rimming, but the heavy way Steve was breathing indicated something else was changing between them. Something new, and possibly a bit scary. 

“I, uh... Steve?” Peter swallowed nervously, smiling up at him to mask his confusion and racing heart. “I-I mean, only if you wanted to.” 

Steve leaned in, his lips brushing oh-so-lightly against Peter’s ear, making him shiver. “Can I finger you?” He murmured. 

Peter’s heart was racing a thousand beats per minute by then, but he nodded quietly and reached down under the couch to locate the orange bottle of lube he kept hidden. He passed it up to Steve, who took it with such a warm and handsome smile it was hard for Peter to stay nervous. 

“You okay?” Steve inquired, drizzling the liquid on his fingers before one slipped probingly down to his entrance. He testingly slid a fingertip past the tight muscle, making the boy squirm. “Does it feel alright?” 

“Y-Yeah, it’s fine.” Peter gasped, forcing himself to relax and parting his knees more ever so slightly. Though he’d been touched this way by Steve before, he noticed the American hero was always very conscious about passing any borders, typically allowing Peter to be the one to decide when things would move on. Steve was being uncharacteristically bold, though it’s not like the brunette minded. 

He bit his lip when Steve’s finger curved, pressing inside him in ways he had learned Peter enjoyed, shivering when sensitive areas were touched. Steve was warm and gentle and everything that made Peter feel safe, which helped him to relax through his anxiety when faced with those gorgeous blue eyes staring down at him in concern. 

Steve pleasured him for a bit longer, changing the direction or using varying pressure to entice the sweet sounds from Peter, until he felt slender fingers gripping his wrist and heard a small panting voice pleading. 

“Are you… Do you want to like, you know, uh…” Peter stammered to get the words out, unsure what he was allowed to say. Maybe that was too far for Steve. Peter didn’t know his sexual history, or if he had ever intended to go beyond foreplay. He definitely didn’t want to say the wrong thing and have Steve walk out on him before they even got to Rose Tint My World and the pool orgy. That would for sure shock the older soldier. 

But beyond not getting to finish Rocky Horror together, Peter just really didn’t want to be rejected by someone he had feelings for. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked in his patient voice, and Peter almost wished he wasn’t so nice and would just force the question out of him. “Am I hurting you?” 

“No!” His heart leapt at his own shout, and he had to reel his emotions back in. “No, I was just thinking um… We’ve been doing this for a while and I’m like… I’m ready. Whenever you are.” 

“Ready for…?” Understanding passed over Steve’s face, and he withdrew his fingers, much to Peter’s dismay. “Oh. Peter… you’re young. Are you sure sex is something you want?” 

The word ‘sex’ was jarring, but not as jarring as getting called young. Offense crossed into Peter’s expression, and he frowned. “This wouldn’t be my first time. Or even my second, if that’s what you’re worried about. Also, I’m one-hundred percent legal and able to make my own decisions.” 

“Yes, yes, I know.” Steve soothed, brushing Peter’s hair back in an attempt to calm him down. “I just mean I am a considerable amount older than you. I don’t want you to feel you’ve made any mistakes.” 

“I _want_ to do this. It's not a mistake. You're not pressuring me into it or anything. Don't worry.” Peter forced a smile to replace the nervous twitch of his lip, raising a hand to run an impulsive thumb over Steve's flushed cheeks. He was glad he wasn't the only one embarrassed. “I have everything in the table behind you.” 

Sure enough, when the perplexed Steve rummaged through the drawer, he withdrew a condom that he took no time tearing open.

Peter watched as Steve gently pressed his thighs further apart, rolling the latex over his member. He gripped onto his ass to lift him up enough that Peter's legs could wrap around his waist, and took his sweet time finding a comfortable position for both of them. 

“Are you okay?” Steve hummed in concern, wanting another confirmation of consent. 

“I'm fine. No sweat.” 

“You haven't changed your mind?”

“No, I still want to do this.”

“If you do at all, at any point, tell me to stop and I will.”

“I know.” 

“Okay.” The All American hero breathed, and lightly pressed the tip inside Peter. The younger boy squirmed, but gave no indication of pain. “Try to relax.” 

“Mm-hmm.” Peter breathed back, closing his eyes so he could focus on forcing every tense muscle into submission. 

Steve was all the way in seconds later, the pair breathing with rigged excitement. When Peter shifted, Steve patiently waited until he seemed ready enough to continue, and made soft but firm movements with his hips. Peter felt his chest had been lit on fire as the realization dawned that he was actually having sex with _The_ Captain America, but he forgot any freak out when pleasure started to course through his body like electricity. 

Steve worked Peter heavily into the couch cushions, sinking in under the weight of his thrusting. Peter wasn't weak, and he knew he could take anything Steve gave him, so he encouraged him with soft groans. The blonde kept up with Peter's whimpers for more, his hands eventually finding his hips to pin them bruisingly. 

“You're so cute, Peter.” Steve groaned into his ear, making Peter's burning face practically catch on fire. “Do you feel okay?”

Peter nodded numbly, too focused on the way his body shuddered in appreciation with each roll of his hips. 

“Good.” Steve kissed his neck, then down his chest, and nipped lightly at a hard nipple. “This is amazing for me.” 

His hands moved from holding him taught to rubbing circles on his shoulder while the other suspended himself above his head until their chests were touching. Sweat dripped down Peter's neck, shaking as pre-orgasm rocked through his body. 

Steve was really actually...good. He was strong, but caring, and found ways to get deeper inside Peter than he thought possible. Peter wanted to stare at him, and watch every pleasureful moment, but he knew that would be increasingly awkward and he didn't quite have the self control to look away once he had started. 

A hard attack on Peter practically sent him screaming as he covered his mouth to hide the ecstasy. He spilled over both of their chests, shaking, small jolts moving through his body everytime Steve fucked him. It took almost no time for Steve to find his orgasm as well, and a warm heat poured into Peter's aching body. 

“Peter…” Steve panted, managing to hold himself up above him still to prevent crushing the poor, exhausted spider. 

Peter's eyes slowly slipped open, hands finding their perch to try to move. He stopped himself with a moan as the soreness had begun to sink into his muscles, collapsing back onto the couch.

Steve chuckled breathlessly, and maneuvered himself off the couch to fetch the blanket. When he returned, he pulled Peter's feet onto his lap and draped the fleece over both of them. 

“Thanks.” Peter mumbled, stretching out tiredly. “That was...um…” 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed, running his fingertips comfortingly over the smaller boy’s calves. “It was something.” 

Peter turned his head as the chorus of Superheroes began to play, mesmerized momentarily by the figures of the sexually revived characters crawling through the fog. “You missed the movie.” He pointed out with a small grin, glancing back up into that sweet expression. 

“We can watch it again.” Steve promised as he placed a soft kiss to Peter's wrist, sighing in content as he relaxed back into the cushions. “And this time you can explain why they're in corsets.”

Peter reached for the remote as he reset it to the beginning, laughing quietly. “Honestly, Steve, some things like this just can't be explained.” 

_Science fiction...double feature…_


End file.
